Earphones and headphones having speakers which are housed in relatively rigid casings and are adapted to be positioned against the ear of a user are well known in the prior art. Unfortunately, prior art earphones and headphones often slip off of a user's ear and are inefficient in transferring sound to the ear of the user. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved accessory for use with an earphone or headphone which improves the transmission of sound from the earphone or headphone to the ear of a user and decreases the likelihood that the earphone or headphone will to move away from the ear of the user. A further object of the present invention is to provide such an accessory, or adapter, which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.